As the world wide web (WWW) continues to exponentially grow in size and content, the task of finding relevant multimedia content becomes increasingly complex. Upon finding such content, many users wish to have the ability to view the content at a later time, from a different device or source. Current communication tools such as web browsers or search engines do not provide an easy and convenient way for a person to view, locate, or otherwise access information at a later time and/or from a different device. One solution that caters to this need involves use of bookmarks (URLs) to a web page that contains the specific content. However, URLs, and by extension bookmarks pointing to web pages, are dynamically changed. Thus, visiting a URL, e.g., a week later, may lead users to content other than the particular content that the users' wish to view.
Other solutions allow viewing the same web page across different devices. For example, a web page CNN.COM opened on a smartphone device can be opened on the PC when a user launches the browser thereon. However, only a recent session on one device can be displayed (or opened) on another device. For example, the last viewed web page or video. In addition, such a solution requires that the devices be registered with a particular user. Thus, content viewed on a device that does not belong to the user can be later viewed on the user's device without having the user search, locate and access the content.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for providing an efficient way for a user to mark a multimedia content such that the user is capable of accessing the multimedia content item or a successive related content item at a later time and/or from a different device.